Tapestry
by afluttershy
Summary: *Humanized Ponies* Applejack is ready to move on with her life, settle down, have a kid or two - and she isn't the only one. Rarity has been waiting for her own romance of the century for AGES and Fluttershy's gentle heart yearns for companionship. Multiple pairings, focusing on the Apple family.


AN: First, I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Second, this is a ponies as humans story – I just can't write romance with ponies. Everything I imagine in my head puts me in mind of Mickey and Minnie Mouse kissing – you know, with the noses waaaay in the air looking all ridiculous. It's not the exact same with ponies, but you get what I mean. I try to imagine them hugging and embracing and it hurts my brain.

So, how am I dealing with different pony types? Well, earth ponies in this story are people who have descended from the Earth Clan – they specialize in magic that has to do with, well, the Earth. Those descended from the Sky Clan specialize in weather magic and those from the Mystic Clan specialize in utility magic (teleportation, telekinesis), as well as having a reputation for being scholars. Then there is the Highborn Clan (alicorns) who are royalty – a teeny, tiny clan that is not averse to adopting people from other clans into their own.

Set after season three. This is going to be an ensemble piece with multiple pairings, but I plan on focusing a lot on the Apple family. Ages and pairings are at the bottom – don't look if you want it to be a surprise. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

"One of us has got to get married!"

Big Mac, who had been sitting at the kitchen table peeling apples, forsook his usual "Eeyup" and settled for an inelegant, "Er, what?"

Applejack huffed and sat in the seat across from her elder brother.

"Rarity had another one of her bad breakups. She's been rantin' an' ravin' ta the girls agin about the evils of men."

Applejack began toying with a long piece of apple peel with a frown.

"I don't want Apple Bloom thinkin' Rarity's right. She didn't –" Applejack swallowed thickly, "she didn't get to see how much Ma and Pa loved each other, not really."

Big Mac quietly watched his sister with a contemplative look, while she turned her face to look out the window with suspiciously wet eyes.

"Maybe if Rarity stopped fallin' fer pretty-boy scam artists," she muttered angrily.

"I don't see why either of us needs ta get married," Big Mac began in his slow deliberate way. "If she jus' needs ta see what a happy relationship looks like, she could spend time with the Cakes or maybe Miss Cherilee an' her new boyfriend – ya know how Apple Bloom looks up ta her."

Applejack thought it over for a moment and then said, "Nah, people are always on their best behavior when company's over. It wouldn't be – authentic."

"Well, ain't ya puttin' the cart before the horse with this here marriage notion?"

"What, ya wanna bring home some hussy to shack up with instead?" asked Applejack heatedly, her cheeks flushed.

"I'm talkin' proper courtin' an' goin' steady, AJ – and ya know better than ta talk like that when Apple Bloom could walk in the room any moment."

"S-sorry," she stammered, lowering her voice. "Ya know how I get when I'm upset."

She frowned and chewed her lip a moment before blustering on, saying, "I'm anxious ta get this settled as soon as possible, is all. I don't wanna waste another minute settin' around and leavin' Apple Bloom's education in the hands a' Rarity, so I-" she took a deep breath, "I've gotta date tonight."

"Who with?" Big Mac asked with a small frown as he concentrated on his task, not noticing that a pair of young ear's had heard Applejack's good news and was beckoning Granny from the living room to the kitchen door in barely contained excitement.

"That's 'with whom' Mr. Fancy-Mathematics-Who-Can't-Spell-Ta-Save-His-Life and I ain't tellin'."

He looked up at this and asked, still frowning, "Why's that?"

Applejack gaped at him a spell and then, raising her voice, said, "So ya won't go trackin' him down an' scarin' him off like the last time, that's why not!"

"Ya gotta date tonight, Applejack?" asked Apple Bloom, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good fer you!" said Granny Smith from behind her youngest granddaughter, equally enthusiastic.

"Yes, I do," said Applejack emphatically, her hands curled into fists and her voice still raised. "And I am gonna have a fine time!"

With that pronouncement, Applejack stomped upstairs to her room.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Best let her be a spell," said Granny Smith with a warning look at her grandson. "Meantime, let's get supper started! I'm hungry, how 'bout you, sugarcube?"

"Sure am!" answered Apple Bloom.

It was then that the doorbell rang.

"I'll git it!" said Apple Bloom, as she ran off to the front door.

"Howdy, Fluttershy! What ya got there? Magazines and makeup?! Gonna help Applejack get ready fer her date? Ya know who it is?"

"Heavens to Betsy, that girl ain't got no manners," Granny grumbled as she exited the kitchen to greet their guest.

"Howdy, Fluttershy. Come on in. Applejack's up in 'er room."

Fluttershy blushed, thanked her and went upstairs while Granny scolded Apple Bloom for making a guest stand on the porch.

"Thank goodness yer here, Fluttershy," said Applejack, making sure to shut the door behind her friend. "I've been on pins an' needles all day."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I should have come earlier."

"Ain't yer fault, sugarcube. I jes' only been on the one date is all and it didn't go that well."

Applejack shrugged uncomfortably and changed the subject.

"Ya bring over some magazines?"

"Yes, the latest two issues of Southern Belle," said Fluttershy, handing them to her friend. "I thought we could look at some of the hair styles, if you don't mind that is."

"These are perfect, Fluttershy. Where did ya find these?"

"At the library."

"Really? Not the first place I woulda looked."

Applejack turned the magazines over in her hands and frowned.

"Looks mighty familiar somehow – I think we gotta few of these in the attic. Probably my ma's."

"I'm sorry! That doesn't make you uncomfortable, does it?"

Applejack chuckled.

"Course not. Reckon we better get started, though. Only got 'bout an hour."

"Oh my goodness! Why didn't you say so?"

Luckily, Fluttershy had already been through the magazines and was able to point out a couple options her friend would like. Applejack picked an elegant yet relaxed style with part of her hair twisted up and the rest in large, soft curls that fell past her shoulders.

"Think ya can do it?"

"Of course!" said Fluttershy.

After getting dressed and with her hair done, Applejack squirmed in her chair while Fluttershy began applying her makeup.

"Not too much, now," said Applejack.

"Of course not! You wouldn't want to wear too much makeup on a first date," said Fluttershy. "So, um, you never did tell me who were going out with."

"Oh, right. Er, is the door closed?"

"What's the matter? Is it a secret? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," said Fluttershy in some alarm.

"Well, some people in this house are a mite over-protective if ya ask me," Applejack began tightly, but she relaxed and continued, "but it ain't a secret, strictly speakin'. I jes' don't want Big Mac findin' out afore I git a chance to go on a real date fer once."

Applejack paused and began to look sheepish.

"It's Fancy Pants," she said.

"But I thought – " Fluttershy paused and bit her lip.

"That he liked Rarity? Yeah, I reckon he still does."

Fluttershy frowned.

"You don't think – " she paused again.

"That he's usin' me ta make Rarity jealous? Actually, I think he was jus' tryin' ta cheer me up," she said and then laughed. "Ain't it jus' like a man, thinkin' his presence is what'll cheer a gal up?"

"But Fancy Pants isn't like that," said Fluttershy, seriously. "I mean, if he really was a narcissist, he wouldn't have accompanied his soon-to-be sister-in-law into Ponyville just so she could have company in a strange town where she doesn't know anybody, just because she fell in love with one of Rarity's designs that she saw in Canterlot and wanted to have her make her wedding trousseau AND Rarity told me that Fancy Pants is paying for her whole new wardrobe as a wedding gift – "

"Now slow down there a minute, Fluttershy. I was only joshin'."

"Oh," said Fluttershy, looking briefly at her feet, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"Ah shoot," said Applejack. "I'm distractin' ya from yer work."

"Actually, I'm done."

"What, already?" she said and turned to examine herself in the mirror. "Ya sure know how ta make it quick an' painless. Wish Rarity had that talent. I might not have dreaded those makeovers she insisted on givin' us if she did."

"Oh, well Rarity was practicing how to do make-up for photoshoots. It's a lot more complicated."

"Oh," said Applejack, feeling uneducated all of a sudden.

"Girls our age don't even need to wear foundation – you're only supposed to use it if you have uneven skin tone, blemishes or age spots."

"Really?" asked Applejack, perking up a bit. "Shoot, Rarity always made it sound like a necessity."

"Oh, no," said Fluttershy, shaking her head.

"Well, maybe ya can come by sometime and give me a few tips."

Fluttershy looked uncomfortable and said, "I wouldn't want to hurt Rarity's feelings – she might think we don't appreciate her talents. I'm already worried about how she'll feel when she finds out I was the one who helped you tonight."

"Now, ya don't need ta worry 'bout that. I already – shoot, is that the time? I've gotta go, sugarcube."

Applejack gathered up a light jacket and a slim clutch. She slipped her feet into her shoes and was almost out the door when she turned back.

"Ma's pearl necklace!" she exclaimed and she opened up the top drawer of her vanity, removing a jewelry case and taking out a single strand of delicate white pearls.

"They're lovely," said Fluttershy. "Let me get that for you."

"Thanks," said Applejack, handing the necklace to Fluttershy and then lifting her hair off her neck. "Sorry I ain't got time ta help ya pack up. Gotta couple things fer ya in the kitchen, though – apple sauce, apple preserves and zap apple jam."

"Oh, I couldn't," said Fluttershy as she finished hooking the clasp together.

"Take yer favorite or take all three, but not takin' anythin' ain't an option," said Applejack firmly. "Now, I really gotta scoot or I'll be late. Later, sugarcube."

Applejack left quickly, barreling down the stairs and bursting out the front door.

"I'm takin' the truck inta town! Don't wait up fer me!" she called after herself.

Fluttershy gathered up her things and went downstairs, stopping nervously in the doorway to the kitchen and clearing her throat softly. She went unheard, but not unnoticed as Apple Bloom was quick to spot her.

"Fluttershy!" she exclaimed. "Maybe you can tell us!"

"Um, tell you what?"

"Well, AJ left in such a hurry, we didn't get ta see what she was wearin' or nothin'!"

"Simmer down, sugarcube," said Granny Smith. "Cain't ya see yer makin' the poor girl nervous?"

"Ah shucks, Fluttershy, I'm sorry," said Apple Bloom with large eyes. "Here, set yerself down a spell. That'll make ya comfy."

She looked to Granny Smith for approval as she tugged Fluttershy to the kitchen table. Granny gave her granddaughter an encouraging smile from where she stood at the stove, stirring a pot of soup. Big Mac stood next to her with his back to the others as he put the finishing touches on an apple pie.

"W-what would you like to know?"

"Everythin'!" said Applebloom.

Fluttershy began to describe Applejack's ensemble to an enthralled audience of one.

"Oh! Oh! Did she wear the powder blue dress with the cream-colored lace overlay?" Apple Bloom interrupted suddenly.

"Apple Bloom," said Big Mac warningly.

"S-sorry, Fluttershy. I didn't mean ta interrupt."

"It's OK, sweetie. As a matter of fact, that is the dress she wore."

Apple Bloom sighed happily.

"So pretty!" she exclaimed.

As Fluttershy continued her description, Granny Smith set a stack of four plates on the table along with cutlery and four cups. Granny gave Apple Bloom a significant look, but she didn't notice on account of being too enthralled with Fluttershy's description of her sister's make-up. Granny cleared her throat and Fluttershy started.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, her eyes widening in dismay. "I didn't mean to get in the way. I only came to the kitchen in the first place because Applejack told me to take some jam home, but if I'm in the way, I'll leave right now!"

"Now settle down there, sugarcube," said Granny, "Fact a' the matter is, Apple Bloom's gotta table ta set an' I was hopin' ta remind her without interruptin' ya, is all."

Apple Bloom looked sheepish, apologized and started her assigned task.

"Oh well, I was almost d-done anyway. M-maybe I should go?"

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Granny. "After all, it's near on supper time an' it'll be dark afore ya git home, even if ya leave right this minute. Nope, I reckon least we could do is have ya fer supper afore we take ya on home."

"That's very kind of you, but-"

"No 'buts', sugarcube. Ya wouldn't wanna disappoint an old gal like me, would ya?"

Fluttershy looked alarmed, but Apple Bloom groaned.

"Granny!" she said, "Ya ain't that old!"

Granny laughed and told a joke and Apple Bloom finished setting the table, her mouth moving a mile a minute. Granny Smith pulled the pot of soup off the stove and set it on the table.

"_Nothing to be nervous about_," Fluttershy told herself silently, "_I've eaten with the Apple's plenty of times – just never without Applejack_."

She gulped thickly and nearly jumped when Big Mac opened the oven door and swapped the dinner rolls for the pie. The rolls were on the table and the Apples were seated in what felt like seconds to Fluttershy. The family joined hands for Grace and Fluttershy, sitting across from Apple Bloom and between the two adults of the family, tentatively placed her hand in Big Mac's open palm. Though Granny held her other hand in a vice grip while intoning the prayer, Big Mac's calloused hand enfolded hers in the barest of embraces.

"_It doesn't mean anything_," Fluttershy told herself while her stomach clenched and unclenched inside her. "_He's doesn't hate me. Oh gosh, why does he hate me? No! Stop it, Fluttershy. Maybe he's just doesn't like touching. Lots of people don't like touching. It's fine. He doesn't hate you._ _Why would he? I mean, you're friends with his sister. There's no reason!_ _Stop torturing yourself over this!_"

Fluttershy was relieved when the prayer was over and she had her hands to herself. She was doubly relieved when Apple Bloom and Granny were more than happy to carry the dinner conversation on their own.

* * *

Next Chapter: Applejack's date, some (sorta) bad news and a good business plan.

* * *

A list of pairings (age in parentheses):

Applejack (27) & Flam Brothers (27)

Rarity (25) & Fancy Pants (27)

Twilight (24) & Flim Brothers (27)

Fluttershy (22) & Big Mac (29)

Pinkie Pie (21) – some Discopie overtones planned, but putting character development before romance with Pinkie.

Rainbow Dash (21) – character development, no romance

CMC – 11 years

Spike- 13 years


End file.
